Pranked
by thecakemasterofpanem
Summary: Trellis gets a haircut, and Emily gets a love letter. What could possibly go wrong? If you have any ideas for new pranks, please comment! CUZ I HAVE NOTHING
1. MY HAIR!

It seemed like a great way to finally have a good laugh after dealing with so many serious situations, so Emily agreed to help Navin. Under the cover of night in Enzo's airship, the two of them snuck into the Elf Prince's bed chamber with a pair of scissors. Navin used all of his strength to lift Trellis enough to where he was in a sitting position. Emily was a decent hair dresser, so she cut off a few inches until it was only as long as Trellis' jaw-line.

She whispered to Navin, "Okay, now lay him down slowly." Navin almost dropped him. "I said slowly!"

"Sorry!"

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

"What about all the hair you cut? Are you just going to leave it?"

Both of them looked at the small pile of silver hair. Emily sweeped it up with her hands and quietly left the room with her brother behind her. Back in her room, she put it into a little bag she found on the desk next to her bed.

* * *

The next morining, Trellis woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up and realized that something was different. His hand flew to the back of his head as he got up to go to the mirror and see if what he feared had come true. Immediately, he grew angry at the sight of his hair which was shortened and slightly uneven, and he stormed into the dining room where almost the entire group was already seated.

They all turned to him when he burst in. Luger asked, "What happened to your hair?" Trellis shot a glare at his brother and then at the person he suspected to have chopped it all off.

"Why are you looking at _me_?" Emily asked.

He growled, "Don't pretend to be so innocent."

Karen glanced back and forth between her daughter and the angry elf. "Did you cut his hair?" she asked.

"What?! No!"

_"Emily?"_

"...*_sigh_* Alright, fine. It was me."

Navin jumped in to save his sister. "But I asked her to, so it was really my fault."

"Why would you do that?" their mother stared at them both.

"We needed some comic relief," Navin answered.

"COMIC RELIEF! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? I'M NOT LAUGHING!" Trellis yelled as energy started emerging from his stone.

Leon stood up. "Calm down. We don't want to lose our transportation now do we?"

The Elf Prince shot a finger in Leon's direction, only more furious. "QUIET, FOX MAN! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS!"

Emily got tired of this. "HEY! Look, I'm sorry I cut your hair! It doesn't look that bad so just take a chill pill and have a seat!"

Instead of calming down, he ran out the door and down the deck. After a moment of akward silence, Navin and Emily cracked up.

Navin stated, "I thought he was tough, but he's really protective of his hair! I didn't think he would get _that_ mad! At least he doesn't look like a girl anymore."

"Navin!" Karen was surprised.

"What?"

"Emily, go apologize to him."

As much as she didn't want to, she got up and went to find him. He was gripping the rail and giving the clouds the stare of death.

"Do you want your hair back?" she said.

He turned around and replied, "How?"

She took the tiny bag out of her pocket and held it out to him. He became even more upset and said, "Why would you keep it in your pocket?! Are you harassing me?!"

"No! I just don't know where else to keep it! You can have it if you want! I'm sorry I made you so mad. I just didn't think you'd react like this!"

After a long pause, his expression turned to curiosity and he asked, "Why didn't you just throw it away?"

Emily blushed. "I. . . I don't know. . I just . . ." She couldn't figure out how to end the sentence.

He smiled. "_Now_ I understand."

"Huh? NO! That's not what -"

"Sure." Then he walked off.

That prank seriously backfired.


	2. In Love?

Even though Trellis was still a little mad from getting a surprise haircut, he wasn't upset with Navin or Emily anymore. In fact, he couldn't quite get used to his cropped hair, so he was constanly looking at himself in the mirror. He started to think that he looked rather hansome. It was different, and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

In order to get revenge on Emily, he teamed up with Navin and demised a plan based off of what was said out on the deck. Navin grabbed a peice of paper and told Trellis to write because Emily would most likely recognize her brother's hand-writing. The Elf Prince wasn't that great with words, so Navin told him to write, "Emily, you don't have to be upset and hide that you like me, because truhtfully, I kind of like you too. Maybe we can be more than friends after this whole thing blows over? -Trellis". Later that day, Navin went into Emily's room and put the note on her desk. This was bound to make her mad.

* * *

Emily returned to her room after training so she could prepare for bed. She noticed a peice of paper on her desk, and picked it up out of curiosity. As she was reading, her face burned with rage and embarassment. How could he say something like this?! She tried to explain it to him, but he's just so arogant! She was ready to punch that jerk!

Ignoring the fact that she was in her pajamas, she stormed around the ship until she found him sitting at the back with his legs dangling over the edge of the deck. She swiftly walked up to him and punched him the face. He jumped up in defense and said, "What was that for?!"

She shouted, "I can't believe you'd be that stupid!" Then she threw the note at him and he caught it, trying to read. His face showed no expression as his eyes moved over the letters. When he finished reading, he glanced at her and smirked.

"What are you laughing about?!" she asked him, fed up over his annoying reaction.

He smiled, saying, "How can you think I would right this? I'm not the romantic type." Then he crumpled it up and threw it off the ship. She stared at him in confusion and his smile got bigger.

Then it dawned on her that it was probably Navin who came up with this, and she stopped her foot and face-palmed.

"What?" Trellis asked.

"I just realized something."

"That you're in love with me?"

Her head shot up and he laughed. "No, you idiot! This was a prank!"

"I already knew that."

She growled at him and clenched her fists. She started going back to her room but he said, "Emily! Wait."

"What?" she replied angrily.

"Just because this was a prank doesn't mean that what the note said isn't true."

They stared at each other for a moment. "I thought you wanted me to stay out of all of this."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"But you're like an adult to me, not a peer."

"I don't remember that stopping anyone."

"How can you even think about that?! Just... just... leave me alone!" Then she walked off and felt sick knowing that her first enemy might actually like her.

Trellis didn't really know where all that fluff came from. It was disappointing to know that she didn't feel the same, but he understood that he was more like a brother figure to her instead of someone she could love. He wasn't much to love, anyway. Her reaction was entertaining and slightly painful; it was overkill. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.


	3. Sticky

Navin was certain this was going to be war. He couldn't choose sides, so he decided to be by himself and presumed he would come out on top since no one ever pulled good prans without him. He was clever enough to work on his own.

At this time, he was going back to his room to write down all of his plots. He stopped in front of the door when he noticed a bunch of glue on the handle. This was predictable, and hidden very poorly; that meant Emily probbly did this. Ignoring his mother's instructions, he used his shirt to wipe all the glue off the doorknob. Then he opened the door and took two steps in before he got stuck.

The floor was also covered in glue.

"Well played, Emily," he thought to himself and chuckled. Then he turned his head as far as he could and yelled, "HEEEEEEYYY I'M STUUUCK!"

Trellis just happened to be walking by and poked his head through the door, making his hair fan out. He looked at the situation for a moment, and then snorted a little in attempt to keep from laughing.

"Did you do this?" Navin asked, although he was certain this was his sister's deed.

Finally, the Elf Prince couldn't stifle his laughter and let it free. The sound reached Emily's ears and caused her to wonder what on earth could possibly make such a serious figure laugh until he cried. She walked down the hall until she found him faced away from her with his hand over his mouth.

At first she was confused, but then she started laughing too when she discovered Navin stuck to the floor. Both of the stonekeepers just laughed with each other for a few minutes.

"I know it was you, Emily, so don't pretend to be innocent," Navin said, trying not to smile so he'd appear more serious.

She breathed in heavily and then answered, "It wasn't me. I didn't even know there was glue on this ship."

"Yeah, right."

Then a voice came from behind them that said, "She's telling the truth." The voice belonged to Miskit. "I've been noticing all this pranking going around, so I decided to see what the fuss is about. And truthfully, it does relieve some of the stress. I'll get you out of there as soon as I can, Navin."

"Wait a minute, you did this?" He didn't expect that Miskit would do such a thing.

Regardless of the thought, Miskit replied, "Yes."


	4. Wet

Leon was walking down a hall in the air ship, trying to find Emily for training. He stopped at the door to her room and knocked twice before opening the door.

Water drenched the unsuspecting fox man in a heap and he caught the bucket just before it reached his head. For a while, he just stood there trying to figure what he should do, when Miskit finally rounded the corner and saw a sopping-wet Readbeard.

Slowly, the bunny robot grimaced and said, "Sorry. That was meant for Emily."

Leon face-palmed.

From farther down the hall, Emily recognized her name being said and walked in that direction. She saw Miskit and Leon standing outside her room and asked what was going on.

Leon replied, "You so owe me."

The stonekeeper looked at Miskit for an explanation and he said, "He was drenched instead of you."

"Oh."

The fox man smirked and warned, "Now that I've become a target, I'm going to start targeting all of you. Watch your backs." Then he walked away.

Emily and Miskit stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.


	5. Leon's Revenge

Miskit walked into the kitchen with Luger and got a whole bunch of ingredients out of the fridge so he could prepare breakfast. Thye layed out some bacon, pancake batter, and a carton of eggs. Then Luger turned a few dials in order to make the stove come on.

But nothing happened.

Miskit sighed. "Well, maybe we can just nuke some of this stuff and make toast instead of pancakes." He put a plate of bacon into the microwave and pressed a button.

And nothing happened.

Luger put some toast in the toaster and pressed down the lever. The bread just popped up again. "What is going on with all of our appliances? They seem to be working in other rooms," Luger pointed out.

"Maybe the wiring is faulty. Let me check all the outlets before we go look for a power source," Miskit replied as he moved a few jars to examine an outlet.

Nothing was plugged in.

"Leon," Miskit muttered and rolled his eyes, then plugged everything back in.

* * *

Trellis walked into his room and found a sticky note on his bedside table. It said: _Trellis, I need you to go to the storage room and use your stone to get a box for me labled "Expansion Tools". I would get it myself, but I'm not exactly in shape to lift it. Once you get it, just set it outside my station. -Enzo_

"Wow. I'm nineteen and I'm still treated like a little child who needs to do his chores," the Elf Prince thought. Although he was agrivated, he decided to do it anyway because he was bored.

When he arrived in the storage room, he skimmed the piles of boxes and supplies. A door closed behind him and he turned to see Emily. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Getting a box of supplies for our fat pilot."

Emily giggled, which was weird to him, and then replied, "That's what I'm supposed to be doing."

He was about to ask how that could be when suddenly a roped came out of no where and wrapped itself tightly around the two of them, making them lose their balance and fall on the floor. They were too close, and Trellis didn't like it. He had no clue what to say about what just happened, except, "Crap."

"No kidding," Emily mumbled.

Then she craned her neck to see a fox man emerging from behind a mountain of crates - and he was smirking.

"_You_ did this!" she accused him.

Leon motioned to Trellis and said, "It was more pointed towards him than you."

"Well can you get us out of here now?"

"Um, no, I don't think so. This will probably be an excellent lesson about humility, so I'm just going to go and see what Navin is doing." Then he left wihtout another word.

"So what now?" the elf asked, trying to keep himself from directly facing her.

"I don't know." There was an akward pause. "How was your day?"

* * *

Navin stepped out of his room and noticed a banana peel sitting innocently in front of his door.

"Pfffft! That's just sad," he remarked and stepped over the peel.

A tomato hit him in the face the second his foot landed.

He hesitantly wiped it out of his face. "I probably should have seen that coming."


End file.
